I'll be there
by GeekChickNow
Summary: It's the start of Glee, Will's still with Terry, Emma's still alone, what happens when a series of misfortunes make them turn to each other. Wemma. Rating may go up later on.
1. In the Silence of the Night

**(Hey guys so my first story! Yey! – Hope you like)**

**Summary: It's the start of Glee, Will's still with Terry, Emma's still alone, what happens when a series of misfortunes make them turn to each other. Wemma. Rating may go up later on.**

Chapter One – In the Silence of the Night.

Emma's head pounded as she rolled over to shut the alarm clock off, she groaned as the light from the windows hit her eyes. Practically falling out of bed she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, standing looking at herself she looked rather shocked; her hair was a mess and she was still in her work clothes though half the buttons on her blouse were undone and the garment was falling off one of her shoulders. Unable to look at herself for much longer she hurried into the bathroom where she quickly showered, and placed her wet hair in a towel.  
It was a Saturday afternoon so, with no formal clothes required she slipped into Jeans and a polo shirt. Still towel drying her hair she walked into her front room, she almost fainted from the shock and dropped the towel as her hand flew to her mouth. The entire room was trashed, her vase was smashed and the flowers lay on damp carpet, the chairs were turned over, the table smashed in, dvd's thrown about the room and the TV smashed. Her laptop was gone.  
She dashed into the kitchen to see the same fate had befallen in there; drawers had been emptied on the floor, plates, cups and plants smashed on the ground and the surfaces. Grabbing her mobile she pondered how this could have happened with her in the house, the place was spotless when she went to bed. Ringing the police she informed them how things had gone missing and her apartment was trashed.  
After she had hung up she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, where she held her head in her hands and cried, it wasn't just the mess that was driving Emma insane it was the feeling of violation, someone unwanted had come into her home and ruined it, she could scream.  
_

Will yawned and lazily opened his eyes, he loved Saturdays, a lie in was his favourite part of the week. Terry was at her sister's for the weekend which meant he got the house to himself, getting out of bed he quickly slipped on his running clothes and set off for his usual run. He ran up the street, through the park where other joggers were running and parents were playing with their kids. He passed the row of shops and ran along the river bank towards the block of houses where a certain guidance councillor lived.  
Turning the corner he gasped seeing the two police cars outside Emma's house and the yellow tape across the fence posts outside.  
"Emma!" He muttered to himself and took off toward the house.  
"Sorry sir you can't come in, this is a crime scene" the police officer on the door said stopping Will with a hand to the shoulder.  
"But- I know the woman who lives here – Emma – oh god she's not – is she?"  
"Calm down sir" the police man replied realizing Will's sincerity. "She's fine, you can go in perhaps you can calm her down"

Will nodded and rushed inside, he was shocked at what he found, it worried him, he knew Emma was bad with messes and this was a HUGE mess! Asking an officer inside he found out Emma was in her bedroom. Walking down the hallway he softly knocked on the door. "Emma.." He muttered cautiously. With no reply he walked into the room to find the red headed woman curled on on the floor with her head on her knees. He crouched down beside her.  
"Will..." she lifted her head from her knees and smiled lightly. He moved a strand of hair from her face and she leaned on him and sobbed gently.  
After around 10 minutes Will lifted her head up and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry about your home Emma, but I'm just glad you weren't hurt"  
She just sniffed and closed her eyes.  
"I was asleep but I still don't understand why I didn't hear them"  
Will nodded and held her close. "Maybe it's good that you didn't, they may have hurt you"  
At that point a police officer came into the room.  
"Sorry Miss but it looks unlikely we're going to sort this crime today, is there somewhere close by you can stay for the evening?"  
She stood up and dusted herself down.  
"I could stay at my parents but they live an hour away"  
Will stood up and placed his arm around her for support.  
"She can stay at mine, we have a spare room" He threw Emma a smile. "It'll be fine Emma. I want to make sure your safe"  
She smiled and looked at him with those huge eyes, she trusted him wholeheartedly.  
"Thank you Will."

Both Will and the police officer waited outside the house whilst Emma packed.  
"So here's my mobile and house number in case you need to reach me or Emma, and here's my address so you know where I live".  
"thank you Sir, now you take care of her, ya here, she's been through a lot today so no funny business"  
Will chuckled "I'm married so you can guarantee there won't be, plus I'm not like that, I'll keep an eye on her"  
The police officer nodded and dipped his head as Emma came out with her case.  
"I'll inform you of any changes in the morning Ma'am" And with that the police officer walked back inside.  
Will took her case from her and smiled. 2come on Terry's away for the weekend so what do you say to a take away and a film?"  
"I'd like that Will"

**(okay guys, that's the first chapter, favourite and reviw XD)**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Chapter Two – A Rude Awakening**

"So what do you want to eat Ems" Will asked leading her into the apartment, he cringed when he realized just how much of a mess his home was. "Sorry Emma, why don't you sit down and take a look through the take away menu's whilst I clean up"  
Emma smiled; she'd forgotten how thoughtful Will really was. "You don't have to Will, I understand my craziness for clean can be a little over the top, I'm sure I can handle your mess". William smiled gently.  
"No I need to clean up anyway, I hate living in a mess too, and when Terry goes away she tends to leave a mess around and expects a clean home when she gets back".

Emma's eyes dimmed slightly she'd always had feelings for Will, he was so cute and always so gracious and gentle that she'd fallen head over heels the first time he'd sat in her office and asked for help. "When does she return" she asked Will who was already cleaning up the living room.  
"Monday, though she's not working till Wednesday so I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed there longer, with Kendra no longer living in Ohio she misses her"  
"Do you enjoy her not been here?" Emma asked and then looked up horrified at Will "I didn't mean – Erm – I - you know"

He chuckled slightly. "I get what you mean Emma" he smiled and stopped cleaning for a second. "I guess I do, it's nice having the house to myself, getting to eat what and when I want, getting to watch what I want, I don't have to worry about doing anything for her"  
Emma looked at him quizzically "Does She help you when she's home?"  
He shook his head "She works two days a week and doesn't want to _overdo it_ by having to do housework or cooking, plus if I'm honest… she can't cook"  
Emma giggled slightly.

Will smiled, he loved seeing her smile. "Decide what you want to eat Emma, I'll be right back" With that said he exited the room.

Ten minutes later Emma wondered where he'd got to, deciding on the sweet and sour chicken and chips she walked down the hallway where Will had left earlier. "Will?" she whispered gently.

Hearing water coming from one of the rooms she nervously opened the door to realise it was the bedroom and the bathroom was off to the side. She walked into the room and noticed it was spotless, the dressing table clean of make-up with just a bottle of cologne on it, the smell of Will she knew so well. The bed itself was freshly made with pure white satin sheets. The bedside table's empty of anything other than a white lamp on each and the alarm clock on the left side. She smiled, he'd really taken his time to clean the room up, and still looking around the room she noticed her suitcase in the corner on a chair, unopened. Under the chair where her pair of golden Mary Jane's she'd taken off earlier now placed neatly together.

Whilst looking at her suitcase Emma hadn't realized the shower had shut off and Will had stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his head and one wrapped around his waist.  
"Emma!" he gasped trying to cover himself up slightly.  
Emma jumped back and hit her hip on the dressing table and yelped slightly at the pain.  
Will walked to her and steadied her with his hands on the top half of her arms. "Emma, did you hurt yourself?" he asked concerned.  
She shook her head and rubbed her side gently. "No I'll be alright"  
He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. She looked up at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry Will, you just startled me"  
He chuckled "You scared me too, I didn't know you'd be in here, otherwise I'd have got changed in the bathroom"  
She smiled. "No it was my fault, I shouldn't have come snooping around"  
Will looked at her. "Emma for this weekend or until the police sort out your house, this is your home too, you can walk where ever you want."  
She looked up into his eyes. The word 'home' swirled around her head. A home with Will, that's all she'd ever wanted.

Feeling Will's hand leave her shoulder brought her back into the real world. "Have you decided on your food" he said walking into the bathroom with a paint of jeans and a t-shirt.  
She nodded even though she knew he wouldn't see it "Yeah, Sweet and sour Chicken and Chips" She smiled.  
"My favourite!" Will replied. "Why don't you go order it whilst I finished getting changed?"  
"Alright" She walked off into the kitchen to order if off the phone on the wall.

Half an hour later both Will and Emma settled down on the sofa to eat their Chinese. Emma giggled as Will tried to impress her with his use of chop sticks and ended up dropping the chicken into the sweet and sour sauce and splattering his shirt with it. After careful dabbing Will realized it was hopeless and threw the top into the bin and grabbed a fresh one, normally he'd had just gone topless but with Emma around he knew he'd have to start been a lot less, at home.

Once finished they placed the rubbish in the trash can and settle down to watch TV. It wasn't long till Emma was asleep, she'd slid whilst asleep and she knew rested her hand on Wills chest and her head in the place where Wills arm met his chest. Will's arm was resting on the sofa behind her head and he too had fallen asleep his head lolled backwards against the pillow.

A light turning on which was followed by a familiar yell of "WILL!" woke both Will and Emma off the sofa, once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked over at the doorway to find Terry stood there with her bags. "Will what the hell!" Both he and Emma shot up off the sofa, Emma moved a bit too fast and banged her knee on the coffee table eliciting another yelp. Will steadied her and went over to him wife. "Terry your home early"  
"Yeah, Kendra and Dave are off to stay with my parents for two days.. Will what the hell are you doing with her" she replied locking her eyes on Emma as if she would barge past Will and knock her to the floor. Emma straightened her skirt a look of embarrassment in her eyes.

Will looked at his wife and held her arms almost like he was holding her back. "Emma was burgled last night, I ran past to find the police cars there, they couldn't get the place cleaned up in one day so I offered she could stay here, I'd sleep on the sofa and she could sleep in the bed, I guess the Chinese knocked us both out, it's been a hectic day"

Terry walked into the kitchen asking Will to follow. Emma let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and just stood there anxiously.  
"Will I want her gone?"  
Will look at his wife in shock "Terry she has nowhere to go!"  
"I don't care Will! How do you think I feel coming home to find MY husband curled up on the sofa with another woman! We haven't done that in weeks!"  
"You've been too 'tired' Terry remember! And anyway nothing happened we just fell asleep, it's been a busy day"  
"I don't care Will get her out of here!" Terry walked out of the kitchen and completely blocking out Emma walked straight into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
Will came out and ran his hand through his hair, Emma knew this move, he was stressed.  
"It's alright Will; I'll book myself into a hotel for the night" Emma replied hearing most of the conversation.  
He looked at her "Emma... "he sighed gently "I'll get your bags, you sure you'll be okay?"  
She nodded though to be honest she didn't know.  
Will walked into the bedroom grabbed Emma's case and shoes. "I'll drive Emma to the hotel" He said and looked at her "I'm disappointed in you Terry" he muttered and with that led Emma out of the flat.

**(Here you go guys chapter two hope you like it! Favorite and Review xx )**


	3. Spark

**p.s if you have any ideas that you would like to see, leave a comment or private message me to tell me your ideas and I'll try to place them in. I'd love to hear some of your suggestions for what you'd like to see in my story **

**Chapter 3 – **Spark

Once at the hotel Will insisted on paying for Emma's room and carried her bag up to her suite for her. He spent the entire elevator journey upwards apologising for his wife's behaviour.  
Emma smiled gently and held her hand up to stop him. "It's fine Will,I'm just story you did all that cleaning for nothing, and you got in trouble with Terry"  
He looked at her "I enjoy cleaning, goes back to my college days, I lived with these two guys who were the sloppiest people in the world, honestly they drove me crazy! They left old clothes everywhere, cups and plates all over the room, it was a nightmare"

Emma giggled lightly "I had my own room at college".  
Will laughed "I thought you would have done" They arrived at the suite and Will smiled and looked around "well it's clean" He chuckled scanning the room. "I'll go place your case in the bedroom".  
Emma nodded and looked in the mini-fridge "Do you want a drink?" She shouted opening a can of cola. Will returned and smiled. "Go on then".

The Red Head smiled and poured two glasses of cola before both settled down on the couch and she handed him his drink. His hand moved to behind her resting on the sofa as he took a sip. "Nice and cold"

Emma laughed and read the leaflet that came with the room. "Oh there's a music system in the cupboard!" She giggled standing up and opening the doors and picking up the remote she smiled. "Shall we see what music they have?"  
Will nodded "Sure".  
Emma sat back down and played the remote. The first few channels had nothing but modern hip-hop. Emma groaned "All the music nowadays is so annoying" she growled turning over again. Will laughed.  
"No it's not" he smirked "Depends who's singing it" he joked.

Emma stifled a laugh and stopped flicking as Celine Dion's all coming back to me came on. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Come on Emma let's dance" Will smiled pulling her to her feet, he set their glasses down and apprehensively placed his arm on her hip and took her hand in his. Emma just followed his slow movements and did as she was told, even through her blouse Will's fingertips left burning marks in her flesh. She smiled gently and rested her head on his shoulder.

Will smiled and hummed along with the song. He felt something stir inside him and nudged his shoulder making Emma lift her head in puzzlement. He looked into her big brown eyes that were suddenly moving closer, the confusion on Emma's face was evident when she saw Will moved towards her face, that uncertainty changed to genuine shock as she felt Will's lips on hers.

The dancing stopped as the slow uncertain kiss changed, the minute Will and Emma relaxed in unison. Emma didn't know what she was doing but her instincts drove her forward and she kissed him back. Will was lost in the euphoria of the moment; his life with Terry was forgotten all he could think about was that his dreams were coming true. Yes he'd had dreams about kissing Emma before, more than just kissing her lips, kissing every inch of her. But he'd never taken them seriously now it was finally happening and he wasn't going to lose this moment.

The pair had somehow managed to collapse onto the couch Emma's head leaning upon the couch's arm as Will's hands held her hips and he knelt over her. The kiss got deeper as Will's tongue glided along her lips begging for entry that Emma gladly accepted. It was only when Will felt his excitement that he stopped and almost like he'd opened his eyes to see a dead body before him he leapt practically to the other side of the room.

"Emma! Oh God!" He cried holding his head in his hands, the realization that he'd just cheated on his wife hit him and he sunk to the floor. Emma rose from the couch and just stood there.  
"Will I…." She didn't know what to say, she too felt terrible he was a married man! Emma ran her hands through her hair and sat back down on the couch silent.

They remained like that for over 20 minutes till Will finally stood up making Emma look up. He looked at her, tears in his eyes and he just looked down. "Sorry Emma… I have to go… I'll come by tomorrow" He muttered and quickly left. Emma was still stood up and just looked at the floor and let her tears flow.

**I know it's a shorter chapter, sorry about that but I wanted to leave it here instead of going onto the next day.**

**Which shall be the next chapter. **

**Review, Favorite, Subscribe, Whatever...also offer suggestions. Thanks x**


	4. Awkwardness at School

**Okay Guys I'm super sorry I've been gone for like over a week, but I've had exams and stuff to deal with but luckily I have 2 weeks of free-ish time to work on this story so here's the next chapter of Wemma!**

**Chapter 3 – Awkwardness at School **

Emma awoke in the hotel suite to the sound of room service knocking on the door. Once she'd sorted out her breakfast and said good bye to them she sat down, the events of last night unfolded in her head, the kiss, the look on Will's face. She shuddered at the thought… was their friendship over? Getting washed and dressed she decided that she's sit down and watch TV for a while, it was Sunday morning and she had nowhere better to be, the police had been in contact, they'd left a message on her mobile that her house was out of action for at least the next 2 days.

She groaned, as if things couldn't go worse, she was stuck at the hotel for another few days, her relationship with Will might be ruined and she was going to be late for work. It was then that Emma realized she had no way of getting to work and squeaked slightly and she rushed around getting her clothes and lunch ready for school. She was about to call a taxi when there was a knock at her door. There stood a rather anxious looking Will. He looked at her his hands in his pockets trying hard to avoid eye contact.

"Thought you might need a lift to school" He muttered.  
Emma forced a smiled and nodded grabbing her bag and keys.  
"Thanks Will" She replied, she was trying hard to be friendly with him but they both knew today was going to be awkward.

Once at school Emma thanked Will again for the lift and they both walked in opposite ways in the hallway, Emma stopped before the corner and turned around, only to see Will walk away without even looking back. She sighed and began to organize her office for the day. Will on the other hand sat in the choir room and groaned, he hated the way he felt right now and he hated the fact it was his fault, he'd kissed her!.  
He had a free first period and instead of getting on with marking like he was planning on doing he sat back in his chair and remembered the night.

He got home from the hotel and kissed his wife, he hugged her and told her that she was right, it was wrong for him to be so easy with Emma and he kissed her. Terry was so happy he was paying attention to her that she didn't think anything of it. That night they made love. Will focused his mind completely on Terry unlike he usually did.  
He felt terrible to admit it but usually their love making had become so 'normal' that he found he could think about other things as well, Glee Club songs, Marking he had to do, Emma. That's when it hit him, he thought about Emma more times a day then he thought of Terry. Will hated himself for being so unforgiving to his wife. She'd done nothing wrong to him really.

Will was so deep in thought he hadn't realized the Glee kids had come in, they were worried about him, he was usually in Miss Pillsbury's office at this time in the morning, it wasn't until Rachel voiced her opinion on their 'lack of glee rehearsals' that he actually snapped out of his deep thinking.  
"…. Mr Shue are you actually listening to me, we need to practise if we're going to do this right!"  
"Yes Rachel, Alright." He muttered running his hand through his hair. "Let's run through the number one more time."  
Rachel clapped and pulled Finn and Puck up to their starting points as everyone else filled into their positions. Will sat down and focused more on Emma and Terry then the song. He couldn't concentrate right now. He'd actually physically cheated on his wife, and what was worse was, it was his best friend and he couldn't even go to Emma for advice. He knew they had to speak about it, but for now that would have to wait. He was too ashamed to see her let alone speak to her. His emotions and feelings were all a blur, he had no idea how he felt about anything, was he upset he'd cheated, Guilty, relieved, happy. He didn't know. He didn't know how he felt about his wife anymore, or how he felt about Emma, or even how he felt about himself.

By the end of Glee rehearsal and several Spanish lessons later, Will walked into the Staff room and sat down with his lunch box and his cup of coffee, Emma walked in and looked around cautiously before walking over to Will's table.  
"Will?" she murmured apprehensively "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
Will shook his head and coughed slightly "No, course not. Please" He motioned to a seat.  
Emma sat down with her cup of coffee. Will glanced at her, "how was your morning"  
"Good, good…" She responded and did that cute little shrug and nod of her head to the side that he knew she always did. "You know the usual, Rachel asking about scholarships, telling Britney to stop keeping birds and other woodland creatures in her locker. Helping Kids with their issues" She smiled wiping her grapes clean. Will smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds like a fairly productive morning".  
With that sentence they fell into a very awkward silence.

Will began to eat his cookie and sipped his coffee; it was an extremely awkward silence. "Well" He said finishing his lunch. "I have to go" Emma looked at him.  
"Oh… alright, erm... see you later then" She muttered.  
Will nodded and before he left he turned to her. "I'll give you a lift back to the hotel after school, but you'll have to wait through Glee practise".  
Emma smiled. "Of course, you know I love to hear the kids sing, would it be alright if I sit in on rehearsal?"  
Will desperately wanted to say no, but those big brown eyes to melted him. "Sure, I'm sure the kids will love to see you, you're still their good luck charm" with that Will left the room.

At the end of the school day Emma packed up all her stuff and headed off to the Choir Room where Will was there smiling as Mercedes and Tina gave a duet of a song that Emma had never heard before but it sounded modern. She sat down with the others; she looked around and smiled at Blaine who was sat next to her. He smiled back and dipped his head.  
The glee club all noticed that Will and Emma seemed less at ease around each other than normal and whispered to each other about it whilst on their 5 minute break. Quinn whispered to Santana  
"They aren't talking to each other or looking at each other more than they have to, I wonder if something happened."  
Santana shrugged. "I don't know but I hope they fix it sooner or later. Mr Shue's off his game, and I'm not losing sectionals because he and Miss Pillsbury can't get through this sexual tension"  
Quinn nodded. "I hope they figure it out soon".

At the end of Glee rehearsal Will cleaned up the sheet music the kids had left on the chairs and smiled at Emma "Shall we?" he muttered trying to act as friendly as possible.  
Emma smiled and followed him. They rode the car ride to the hotel in silence. Once there Emma said her thanks for the lift and Will responded by saying he'd pick her up tomorrow for school again and drove off as soon as she'd got out of the car, he didn't wait to see her walk into the hotel.

Emma shuffled around the room that night her thoughts consumed by Will and their friendship which too seemed to have ended now, just to what they seemed to both now realized was a stupid mistake. Whilst lost in thought a knock came on her door around 11 pm. Emma absentmindedly opened it expecting the room service she'd ordered, only to find Will stood there, he didn't even wait for her to say anything he walked straight into the room and the only thing Emma could do was follow.

**Ok review and favourite xx**


End file.
